Lore Application for Character: Tamadhur of the Serpent’s Banner (By PotatoNaut)
Lore Application for Character: Tamadhur of the Serpent’s Banner (By PotatoNaut) The Flapping of a banner in the wind was undiscernible from the constant scream of sand being flung at the four horsemen heading north through Harondor. All four of the men’s eyes and minds were focused on staying on the tamped path and finding their way out of one of the most furious sandstorms Haradwaith has to offer. Their mission: to deliver a prized artefact to Sauron in the Black Land. Their banner: a tattered scarlet flag bearing the desert serpent of Near Harad. Tamadhur, the lead rider of the party, was born and raised in a small town on the Gulf of Harad in a family of bronzesmiths. Along with his studies of smithing and price haggling, he developed an interest for two things at an early age: strategy, and the art of rhetoric. In the pursuit of his interest in negotiation and compromise, Tamadhur even learned rudimentary Elvish as another platform for learning, as Elvish libraries sparked more curiosity in him when he met an Elven merchant in his hometown. Night turned to day as the desert brush turned to trees at the crossings of Poros, where the horsemen turned off the main roads to avoid encounters with the Rangers of Ithilien. This was planned a week ahead, as Haradric scouts observed and recorded Gondorian patrol patterns. A stray Ranger, lost in the woods, was quickly dispatched with an arrow before he could move out of the way of the horses, or even call for help. The horses’ hooves left a pitiful affair of blood and crimson gore where they trampled the young Gondorian on their way to Mordor. Tamadhur put his skills in persuasion to use when he gained local power in his village and set up a merchant’s alliance for protecting his Easterling trade partners from Corsairs on their way from Rhudel to sell their goods. It was at this point when he started to desire more political influence in the north, where Harad’s presence would promote trade and prosperity. Tamadhur also secretly planned territorial explansion into Gondor’s southern region, where certain resources would be available, as well as safer land routes to Mordor. Two days pass, and Tamadhur’s party of riders arrive at the gates of Minas Morgul. The golden carved eye made as tribute to Sauron is delivered, and with their mission completed, the horsemen make their way home to Harad, where the armies are rising….. Character Bio (and a RP weapon): Tamadhur is a Haradric man in his mid-thirties with olive skin, a black beard, and a wide grin that conveys a message of welcoming to friends, but underneath this visage, there is a battle-hardened warrior with a relatively short temper for a strategist and thinker. His most notable skill is his mastery of the tongue, being able to tell you exactly what you want to hear exactly how you want to hear it. In combat, he dresses like his underlings to show his commitment to the people, and his favourite weapon is his bow, Serpent’s Bite, which reportedly can knock a Dwarf off his feet. He prefers Morgul blades to scimitars, an interest rumored to be caused by his sheer devotion to the Black Land. Tamadhur stands at a metre and eight tenths, slightly higher than most Haradrim. Why I want this role: I want this role because I have real plans for Harad’s future, and It’ll get me back into the rhythm of RP events, as I haven’t been on in six months. I also think Harad’s power balance needs to be shaken up a little. >:D I hope this application wasn’t too boring to read, because I tried my best to incorporate a little plot line into Tamadhur’s life story. Thanks for the read, -PotatoNaut